Vocational Block
Vocational Block is the sixth level in Outlast: Whistleblower. __TOC__ Summary As Waylon recovers from his fall, he hears several voices nearby in the dark arguing and sees a single figure behind the wooden plank walls. He heads away from the figure and begins to navigate himself around the maze of stacked furniture, metal shelves, and wooden palletes. As he journeys, the voices continue to talk amongst themselves about the idea of using a visitor to be their sacrificial "goat" to a man named Gluskin, in hopes that Gluskin won't hurt them. Waylon continues to sneak through the room, at one point encountering a Variant who warns Waylon to remain quiet, or face the threat of "the man downstairs. {...} Very bad. Very, very bad". Waylon squeezes himself into the interior of the walls and eventually hops over a wooden wall and into a room, where Dennis will spot Waylon and try to chase him down to become the "goat" for Gluskin. Waylon escapes by vaulting over the wall to the descending staircase nearby. The voices mock Waylon as he enters the lower floor, one of them stating that Waylon "delivered his own self to Gluskin's hell." Waylon enters a large, dark room with several old sewing machines on tables. Behind a lit curtain lies a brutal scene of bodies and human remains placed and tied up to imitate the moment of childbirth, where a nearby radio plays the song I Want A Girl by Harry Von Tilzer and William Dillon . Waylon walks through the three adjoining rooms and is spotted by the grinning Groom through the window of the last locked door. Trapped, with no exit in sight, Waylon waits helplessly as The Groom (Eddie Gluskin) enters the room from the far end, trying to seduce Waylon all the while. Waylon evades Gluskin and exits the room, shaking Gluskin off his trail. As Waylon continues his escape, Gluskin can be heard nearby as he sings ''I Want A Girl. ''Gluskin soon begins to chase Waylon down again, with claims of wanting to have Waylon mother his children. Waylon escapes by jumping onto the ladder of an elevator shaft, but is sent crashing to the roof of the elevator car below as the ladder breaks. The fall impales a large stick of wood into Waylon's ankle, hindering his mobility for a large portion of the remaining game. After Gluskin takes Waylon's fall as rejection for his advances, he tries to kill Waylon by sending the elevator up towards himself. Waylon escapes by hopping onto the floor below and limps through rooms where severed heads of Variants have been speared onto female dress forms. Waylon follows a bloody footprint trail to a dead end, where he is once again cornered by Gluskin. When Waylon hides in a locker, Gluskin flips the locker over and drags Waylon away. Gluskin eventually sets Waylon's locker upright and drugs him with gas, knocking him out. Waylon wakes up 12 hours later and sees Gluskin mutilate other captive inmates through the slits of the locker door. When Waylon wakes up for the fifth time, he finds himself tied limbs splayed on a wooden frame, with his genitals aimed at a buzzsaw. Before Gluskin can mutilate Waylon, a Variant attacks Gluskin and allows Waylon to escape. Waylon limps desperately away from an irate Gluskin and escapes through an open window, into an outside courtyard. However, Waylon soon finds himself again in Gluskin's lair as he searches for the key to unlock the Male Ward gate door. Along his search, Waylon finds a gymnasium where multiple dead and mutilated bodies are hung from the ceiling. As Gluskin continues to stalk Waylon, Waylon finds the key in the hands of a dead bride at the end of a makeshift church alley. But when Waylon finally unlocks the gate to the Male Ward, Gluskin assaults and incapacitates Waylon, and tries to strangle him using a spare noose in the gymnasium. As Gluskin pulls the rope, the pulley system breaks and gives too much weight. With some struggling, Waylon manages to make Gluskin loose his balance and propel him into a sharp metal bar on the ceiling. Gluskin spends his last moments holding Waylon's hand before Waylon drops onto the ground, where his weight pulls Gluskin further up the metal bar. Waylon leaves the Vocational Block through the now-unlocked Male Ward . Notes & Documents *Wise Man can be unlocked by filming the dead body of suicide by hanging in the area with Dennis . *What Fresh Hell can be unlocked by filming the dead bodies placed to imitate childbirth. *An Unwilling Bride can be unlocked by filming the table with the buzzsaw right after Waylon breaks free from being mutilated. *Blue Beard's Wives can be unlocked by filming the bodies hung from the gymnasium ceiling. *A Widower can be unlocked by filming Gluskin's dead body. *Patient Dennis can be found before descending the staircase at the start of the level, near a bed. *Project Walrider Patient Status Report of Eddie Gluskin can be found in the small courtyard with the fountain after jumping out the window to escape The Groom. Trivia *In the hallway outside of the sewing machine rooms, a wedding dress placed on a dressform can be seen, along with multiple sketches and illustrations for dress desgins. The illustration drawn on a whiteboard has a red ''X ''over the crotch. *Waylon's note Blue Beard's Wives has its title based off of the French folktale of a serial killer named Bluebeard who killed his many wives save for one woman who manages to outsmart him. *Except for the severed heads speared onto the dress forms, all of the bodies of Gluskin's victims have their faces covered. Levels list Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Levels Category:Spoilers